Enigma
by AmoretteDeMorte
Summary: Harry is an inmate just released from prison. But for what price?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok this is my first story it probably sucks, but I promise it'll get better

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything about Harry Potter she's rich...i'm poor...enough said.

I am….or to put it in better prospective I was a free man at one point in life. Now I am cellmate number 6230741, in Azkaban, held for attempted murder.

I've been in this cell for four long years, and they haven't broken me yet. Which just pisses them off even more. It's a natural process, you spend years in a solitary space, and you learn to cope. The voices….keep me company….the ones in my head of course. Hallucinations also take up most of my time, terrors that I don't even recall flash right before my eyes, sending me into a spiralling downfall of mental deterioration. I believe of course that this is the answer for my reasoning of life. God is an enigma in the heads of brainwashed drones, who traumatize their children with stories of horror so they won't disobey. Yes...this is the conclusion i've made.

I open my eyes...their's an angel staring at me from the corner of my cell. She's naked and the only thing that covers her are tattered wings. Melancholy beauty...that's what most of these 'sights' are made of. I do believe my own mind just loves to fuck me over. Sitting there...staring...a fetal position of unknown vulnerability. Her mouth is sewn shut and it unravels as her mouth opens. She speaks.

" Someone approaches", the whisper like a soft wind in my ear leading me back to reality. The guards are leading some peculiar dressed man in front of my cell. A Long, grey beard, bespecled and a damn twinkle in his eye that shines like a fly trap ready for your doom. I've decided I really don't like him and I don't care to like him. He just stands there analyzing me. A cut of meat on the slab. Am I your prime cut, sir? I suspect he's waiting for me to acknowledge his presence.

But, I just keep my head to the side, staring at the cracks in the brown stone wall. He coughs. I roll my head to the front, staring at him. I never said I was friendly, nor did I care about this man in front of me. "Mr. Harry James Potter?", he has the audacity to ask me. That name…..that insidious, vile name….Harry…..I haven't gone by that name since my last beating. "I no longer go by that name", I say coldly.

"So sorry my dear boy, so what shall I call you?" "You can call me Ares, and I am not a boy….that I'm quite sure you can clearly see.

That twinkles gone from his eye. That made my day. "Well…Ares from now on you'll be addressed as Harry Potter and you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!''. I nearly threw up from the big smile implanted on his face. This man is up to something….I like conniving people, but not when it's against me. Contemplating this idea I arch an eyebrow in consideration.

"If I go does that mean I'm free from this place?" "Yes, of course Harry, you'll never have to come back here again as long as you stay out of trouble", he replied in his attempt at I guess a friendly 'you can trust me' tone.

Noding my head, the guard unlocks the cell door and I slowly raise form my sitting position. They both walk me down the hallways of screaming, weeping, and whimpering inmates. Handcuffs holy my hands back until we reach the front door. A vile and nasty looking man signs me out and with a sneer i'm released from this sweeping hell hole of the sea.

I change into the clothes this man has bought me. Clearly this man was expecting a different person who was of a very different caliber. A checkered button down shirt...nd jeans. Terribly juvenile. "Mr……???", I wait for him to fill in the blank. "Dumbledore…..you'll call me headmaster Dumbledore...Harry". I look up at this man who thinks he's god to me. Probably waiting for me to grovel at his feet, thanking him kindly for saving this pathetic life of mine. I grovel to no one.

"Well….headmaster Dumbledore…before we leave these doors let me get one thing straight, my name is Ares and I will expect that you will call me by it, and another thing is…if you think for one damn minute I owe you anything for getting me out of their, and I'm going to do anything you ask of me…then your pretty fucked up in the head and should put that ridicilous thought to death", I say in a calm voice. I believe he got the point.

I walk down the bridge and wait for him at the end. He comes marching down after me. Grabs me roughly. And I feel a pull at my stomach. This will be fun.


	2. This is our savior?

-1

AU- It took a while to write this with school starting up again, and me getting use to waking up a 6 am again.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, I'm just a girl who talks to herself at times.

I'm nauseated. The sickening taste of bile rises unto my tongue, I quickly swallow it back down. It be a sign of vulnerability, and I must prove to these people that I am not vulnerable in the least bit.

He stand their for just a moment. I stare up at divinity. No man could create this castle, it seems so pure, I feel as if I would taint it with my presence. For I am but sin forged through hatred and blinded eyes, and these people inside will surely know this once I set foot in front of them.

We walk up grand steps of what must be finely cut marble. Towards two gigantic doors that would rival any man in size, stature, and grace. I hear nothing of whatever commotion is inside those walls. And as they part of their own accord, I think maybe Azkaban wasn't so bad.

Hundreds of children stare at us and grow into a most scrutinizing silence. The whispers start. "who's he?" "That's Harry Potter??" "Oh my!" . At that single moment I can hear the one single thought that binds them altogether as clearly as I can hear my heart beat. "This is the boy whose suppose to save us?". This one question hold so much disdain and shock I can feel it embed itself unto the atmosphere of the room. "Children!, I present to you the savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter!", Dumbledore boasts to these wide-eyed and naïve children.

I send a chilling glare to everyone in that single room, and more than half of them shiver in fear. A small applause is given to my introduction. It doesn't bother me. I wouldn't clap for me either.

A women comes up to me with a walk that looks like a stick must be shoved up her ass. I raise an eyebrow. 'Mr. Potter!, so good to have you here, you must be sorted into your house now" , she says with a clipped tongue. A women who gets to the point and doesn't procrastinate, I might tolerate her. Clearly while in my thoughts Dumbledore has graced his mighty chair overlooking everyone. Pompous ass.

I sit on the rickety stool as she places a very worn out hat unto my head. If I wasn't already missing part of my sanity I might've investigated why I was hearing a voice in my head. "Welcome!, Mr..", he starts to say but I've already cut him off. "Ares, you will address me by such, if you please" "But of course Ares". I nod my head in appreciation.

"Hmmm….such a wicked my you have here Ares, I've not seen mind this dark ever…..you hold hidden abilities and agendas……..you wish to prove yourself…..then there's only one place you can be……SLYTHERIN!!!".

The hall grows silent. No clapping from any table. I saunter my way over to the slytherin table and take an available seat. Food pops unto the plates of the table.

Everyone eats in complete silence. I don't really mind since a rather interesting hallucination has popped up, and we have a long talk about life.

NO ONE'S POV

One by one the students of Hogwarts stop eating and begin to stare at the boy who lives. Some stare wide-eyed at the event taking place. As it seems the boy who lives has taken to talking to himself, and seems to be have a quite riveting conversation.


	3. Passed out and cheshire cats smirk

AU - Ok...um...hopes ya like it

Disclaimer- ::Lawyers glare:: Oh my!, welliownnothingandhopefullyiwon'tgetsued ::Lawyers smile::

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

Noticing the deafening silence the teachers looked upon their students and noticed with barely hidden shock the display that was being produced.

"My god! Albus!….he's insane", Professor McGonagall stated aloud. Now as students and their teachers stare at Ares' display he at once takes notice. Pausing his conversation for the moment the Ares addresses his attention to everyone.

"you know when you cut a chicken's head off it keeps moving……..if I cut you all heads off…..will you still stare?", Ares calmly asks to his audience.

At once heads turn back towards their dinners and talking resumes. Professor Severus Snape keeps his eyes trained on this boy. So much like the shadow of his past, Severus cannot help but fill a little contempt and curiousness towards this boy. _James must be crying in his grave over how this boy turned out. _That simple thought bring a signature smirk on the Potion masters face.

ARES' POV

Finally the feast so over and I retire with the rest of the Slyherins in the dungeons. They throw their looks of disgust and bitter glares and I can't help but smirk at each and every last one of them.

I must look the site though. Covered in dirt and grime with clothes to big for me. But as a snake sheds its skin as will I. I share a room with a snobbish little twit named Draco Malfoy. He has the audacity with his combed back hair and smug grin to tell me I look like a muggle off the streets and that he refuses to share a room with me.

"Than leave", I counter back. That grin fades a little, he goes on a rant about how he'll tell his father about me and how he could have me thrown from Hogwarts. "You can if you want…but let me tell you something, you and your papa's boy attitude disgust me and if you want to kiss your father's arse all day you can, but I certainly wont", after this little statement he gapes at me.

I don't even know what happens next, the walls turn black and there's a pressure on my chest and I can't breathe. Winged seraph's grace me with their presence. They whisper sweet nothings in my ear. Their claws scratch sins into my flesh. The blood flows fresh from these new wounds…..the skin peels itself from the flesh. It's excruciating pain yet it completes me.

An elf hugs we form behind and whispers, "_never tell"_ into my ear. I turn my head and glance at him. Mouth sewn shut with thick black stitches, fresh, the blood trickles down and crusts in between the threading. To see this sight with its melancholy beauty seems to have thrown me back into reality.

I wake up in the hospital wing….staring up at McGonagall, Dumbledore, and another professor.

NO ONE'S POV

"Mr. Pot…." "Ares" "Yes…of course Ares, it seems you had quite a fall there my boy do you remember what happened", he questions me.

"No.", I liked saying that simple and to the point. Dumbledore doesn't seem to convinced I can tell this by the way he keeps making eye contact with me. Read my mind old man see what you find. I let him wander as long as he wants.

Five minutes. He lasted longer then the orderly at Azkaban. The blue eyes have darkened into night skies at the stars are no longer twinkling, I believe Dumbledore, has had an eclipse.

"You know the last person who tried legilimency on me was sent to St. Mungos….you lasted two minutes exact longer than him….now…I expected more Headmaster…where's that great wizarding power now?", I taunt. To look upon the face of Dumbledore at this moment is like the starving cat who missed the mouse. Astonishment. Humiliation. And bewilderment.

A combination not many people get to see, I guess. "Now my boy, there's no need to be hostile we just want to help" "Speak for your self headmaster, I have no wish to help this sarcastic brat". I look at the man on Dumbledore's left. He stand a good six foot two. Slightly greasy black hair frames a pale face with black eyes. Covered head to toe in black robes. I believe I've just fallen in love.

"hmmm…professor your contempt needs work, it's not nearly as scathing enough…do try better next time, won't you?". He arches and eyebrow at me and says, "Now Ares??,…what would you know about 'my' contempt and how I use it?" "I know that if you wish to break me professor you'll need to try a lot harder than that", I counter.

We stare at each other, until Dumbledore decides to break our staring contest to again ask me of my condition. I say simply say that it is none of his business and that maybe he should get back to work now, I mean a school doesn't run itself, or does it?. He gives me a harsh glare before leaving. Watch out Dumbledore or the eclipse will never end.

Professor McGonagall leaves after him, with a glare of her own. I shrug it off. Not my fault. Snape leaves after her, but before he goes to close the door I quickly say, "Goodnight professor" in my most effeminate voice. He pauses in the doorway and them slams the door shut.

I'm going to enjoy mind-fucking that man. Yes I am.

------------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY---------------------------------------------

After Madame Promfrey releases me from her sterilized hell hole I quickly find my next class. After a couple minutes I wish I hadn't found it. Though Professor Flitwick is a very kind man that means no harm, I'm sure. He voice annoys the seven hells out of me and of course I'm stuck with Ms. Hermione "Levi-osa, not Levio-sa" Granger, really smart people really shouldn't flaunt their intelligence it makes them seem highly snobbish. Keep that nose so high in the air Granger and something will fly up it.

I giggle, yes I giggle, at my own inside joke. She sends me a scathing glare and I smile sweetly back and twiddle my fingers at her. She turns that head of hers in I guess a huff, though with those frizzy curls it doesn't work so well. Charms ends. Thank goodness for insanity and its humorous quirks or Hogwarts would have had its first suicide rate.

Divination…..the word should send shiver of horror down your spine. It should make the most innocent child cry in utmost terror. Especially when your teacher a kooky fraud that gives the insane a 'very' bad name. Here she comes swooning in like some drugged gypsy crooning her faux mysticism in a voice a critic would love to shoot down. Her eyes, which are made even larger by her glasses, glare at me and she croaks, "Boy! I SEE THE GRIM IN YOUR FUTURE!".

Now I have always prided myself on being very courteous to women, but I desperately wanted to reply to that comment. I bit my tongue so hard it bled. "Thank you ma'am I'll be sure to look out for that", I retort kindly with a smile. It doesn't reach my eyes. But she doesn't notice.

To bust torturing little kids with gruesome deaths and false hope. It must be fun. Maybe I should consider teaching. there is something in a jar beside me. A black key, One of those antique ones, its so pretty gleaming in its blue contents. I look toward Trelawney seeing if she's paying attention. She's not I see the girls swooning over a possible love.

Reaching out I quickly grab the jar, open it, and stuff the key in my pocket. All in a matter of twenty seconds. That's pretty good I must say. I look around to see if anyone noticed. And who do I see smirking at me but grinning, blond-haired, Cheshire cat named Draco Malfoy. Of all people. Damn him.


	4. To skin a cat

-1 NO ONE'S POV

Ares quickly left climbing down the ladder. "POTTER!", damn so close. Draco saunters over to Ares with flashing eyes and a smug smirk. "What's that in your pocket Potter?" "Nothing that you need to know about Draco".

Draco keeps eye contact with Ares, unconsciously Ares allows him self to be back into a wall. His only escape is through Draco.

ARES' POV

"Now Cheshire cat you've found me out!', Ares smiles at his little joke. "So it's true what they say, Harry Potter's insane" "Ares" "What?" "I go by the name Ares call me by it or go to hell". I could see his eyes widen and then narrow in anger. "You think your better than everybody else, but let me tell you something **Potter** your nothing, just a pathetic muggle-born", Draco smirked at me like he just caught a mouse.

This pathetic boy just insulted me and called me Potter. I guess I'll have to show everyone in this school why they shouldn't fuck with me. " Look here Malfoy I've given you ample opportunity to stay the fuck away from me and you chose on your own to try and get to me, now you must reap what you sow", I stated. I spin Malfoy around. His back to my chest. My hand covers his eyes and he tries to struggle out of my grasp.

"_Insania", _I whisper into his porcelain ear.

DRACO'S POV

Silence. No one is here and there's nothing their. "_**dracoooo"**_ , someone whispers in my ear. I turn my head but no one's their.

Blood. Strings. Some sort of marionettes walk slowly over to me. They circle around me and I feel my heart settle down.

NO ONE'S POV

Draco has clamed down and his cockiness has spread throughout his body like a wildfire. So involved with himself he doesn't notice another marionette make his way behind him. You should dear audience that if you ever have the pleasure of meeting any of the beautiful and exceptionally made marionettes, you should never ever turn you back on Kavita, queen of strings. But as poor studies the minions of Kavita, he does not feel one wooden arm make its way across his neck until the pain of his throat being crushed overwhelms him.

"_Hello Draconis, I see you've been given my precious Ares a very hard time, it seems master wishes for me to discipline…..to bad I had hoped to kill you", _Kavita laughed into Draco's ear. Kavita then took her other arm and pressed it slowly into Draco's chest. Not stopped by flesh and skin she continues to thrust her hand into Draco's chest grasping his beating heart into her wooden hands. Draco screams in pain and thrashes about wildly in Kavita's grasp.

Kavita moans and licks Draco's ear as her hand twists and twists, going in circle's like a carnival marry-go-round. Draco's screams become louder and louder, he can't breathe and blood streaks down his cheeks. His screams tear his throat to bits and he slowly but surely chokes on his own blood. "_Kavita, you stop now he has had enough", _Ares' voice whispers throughout the room.

She pouts but slowly retracts her hand from Draco's chest leaving him to choking sobs.

STUDENT'S POV

We came running down the ladder from divination when we heard screams at the end of the hallway. We quickly ran over to the boy to find Draco Malfoy lying on the ground screaming his lungs out. His eyes were wide and he was clawing at his chest enough to draw blood. We then saw Harry Potter just standing their watching him in some sadistic glee. "SOMEBODY GET A PROFESSOR", A little hufflepuff girl shouted out.

Some of the boys raced to get any professor that was close enough. Some slytherin boys restrained Draco so his wounds wouldn't get worse. We questioned Harry to try and solve what was going on. But he merely chuckled at us. Professor McGonagall and the headmaster came rushing down the hallway, with Professor Snape right on their heels. They quickly cleared us out and Professor Snape rushed Draco to Madame Promfrey.

NO ONE'S POV

Headmaster Dumbledore turned towards Ares and said, "Mr. Potter I need to see you in my office". Professor McGonagall and Ares fell in step behind the headmaster. "Mr. Potter what have you down to Mr. Malfoy" "Nothing worse than what his mother done to him", Ares replied. Ares' reply was strange to Professor McGonagall but she left it alone until they reached the headmasters office.

The headmaster gave the password, "Butterscotch". Lead through a narrow winding staircase Ares was swept into the headmaster's office and promptly sat down. "You wish to speak with me headmaster" "Yea Harry I…..", the headmaster was cut off as Severus Snape's head appeared in his fireplace. "Albus! Promfrey can't lift the curse placed on Draco, she says only Potter knows the counter spell!" , Severus said. At the finish of that statement every pair of eyes turned towards Ares. Ares glanced up and pouted, "Only for you Professor, the counter spell is _'veritas'_". Severus Snape quickly disappeared and the spotlight was back on Ares.

"As I was saying, what possessed you to curse Mr. Malfoy and what curse did you use", Dumbledore questioned. Ares merely lifted his head a little and resumed his staring contest with the weird creature that had suddenly appeared on the desk. It was a strange creature with the body of a spider and the body of a giant eyeball. Of course only Ares could see this weird creature. The headmaster and Professor McGonagall shared a glance with each other and McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter!, as your head of house I am giving you three consecutive detentions with Hagrid in the dark forest, if this ever happens again their will be more sever consequences, do you understand Mr. Potter". Ares merely shook his head and left with the little creature sitting precariously on his shoulder.

Ares had decided to name the little thing Pandora, and whispered at it, "From now on I'll call you Pandora and you shall be my eyes around this place, I trust no one and neither shall you". Pandora merely blinked at her master and settled more comfortably on his shoulder. Ares retreated to the dungeons and into the slytherin common room. Upon entering a stifling silence fell upon the common room and Ares decided to get the formalities over with right now.

ARES' POV

"All of you listen and pay attention very closely to what I'm about to say, Draco faces the consequences today for pissing me off, and if you do not wish to meet his fate I suggest you stay clear of me. I am not your friend, savior, or ally, unless I so choose it. You all will address me as Ares from now on because I refuse to go by the name Harry Potter!". I then walked into my room and settled to bed with dreams of geishas and eyes.


	5. Mirrors

-1AN- School has taken up a lot of my time. Sorry.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except Kavita and the Infernia.Thank you.

Ares' POV

I was rudely awakened the next morning by every single blasted slytherin surrounding my bed. All glaring at me with the same hatred burned into their eyes. I yawned. "And you all are bothering me this time of morning, why?", I asked. They gape like fish now. How very un-slytherinish.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN ASK THE QUESTION, POTTER!", Some little pug faced girl snaps at me. I simply raise an eyebrow. "Do enlighten me", I retort. Their eyes narrow in unison. Its amazing they can do it in sequence. "Draco!". Oh!, that's what their all upset about. Rolling my eyes and fluffing my pillow I turn around and head back to sleep, I have no time for petty wars.

Whoever did it, I don't know which one, but I'll hurt them all. One little devious bastard spelled a entire bucket of ice cold water to fall on me. I breathe in the awful smell of smugness. That I will quickly disperse of. "_Somnium"_, I whisper quietly. And every single one of them falls to the ground in a most frightful sleep. I spell myself dry and walk down towards breakfast. Right before I walk out someone screams. That brought a smile to my face.

No one's POV

Ares is the only one sitting at the slytherin table when breakfast comes around. He seems quite happy and for some odd reason this unnerves the other students of different houses. The hufflepuffs gossip, the Gryffindor glare, and the ravenclaws are to busy with books as noses to really pay attention. The teachers are worries. Mr. Malfoy has not full recovered and now all of slytherin has disappeared, they find they do not have it in their heart to trust Harry "Ares" Potter.

Severus Snape rushes quickly over to the headmaster, and all the students eyes follow him. Whisper, gasps, wide eyes, and finally.….every teachers eyes turn towards Ares, who during their turned backs has snuck up to do his first detention with Hagrid, the game keeper.

-----------------------------------------SCENE CHANGE----------------------------------------

"Now 'Arry…" "Ares, please" "Right, well Ares ya gots ta be careful in these wood, there's lots of beasts in their that would love ta do ya great 'arm", Hagrid warned. Ares' nodded his head, and took what Hagrid said very seriously. Ares knew that fame could raise a man up or condemn them. Hagrid then informs Ares that they will be looking for a unicorn in the woods, to see if its still alive.

ARES' POV

We distance ourselves from the opening of the forest into its bleak interior. Some odd reason my heart feels at peace here among those condemned from birth. Creatures. Yes, I guess I would feel more of a home among them, since humans feel me different and dangerous. After my little 'incident', it wasn't my fault and I'll defend myself to this day. Vernon Dursley deserved it.

"Ares!, ya payin attention back there!" "Of course", I answer back. We walk a ways before Hagrid suddenly put his hand against my chest to stop me. There in front of us is a creature I've never seen before. Black hair and green eyes. Burn marks scorch his skin in each and every direction. His aura exudes innocence, but his eyes promise pain. "Now Ares don go makin any sudden moves, this be a infernia, their lords of fire and they be havin a quick temper on um", Hagrid whispers at me.

One second. I blink. He's gone. And suddenly I can't see Hagrid anymore. Pitch black, and senses dull. "_**Aresss, I know you, and what you areeee", **_He hisses in my ear. His breath burns me, and I'm certain I'll have a burn mark on my shoulder for the rest of my life. I don't turn around. I know it's a game. Testing me. Playing with me. And he knows, that I can play back with equal fervor. In front of me now. He smiles and whispers, "_**they'll betray you, mirrors break, but the pieces always fit back together**_".

Wind. I'm back in the forest pondering the infernia's words. Mirrors?. "Ares, you all right their?" "I'm fine Hagrid, lets find that unicorn". It's dark by the time we find it. Dead with dried silver blood caked unto matted hair. "Ares, it takes a true monster to kill a unicorn, a unicorn's blood only gives ya a half life Ares, only half". Hagrid seems truly upset by this I would comfort him, but those kinds of situations make me feel awkward. A feeling I do not like to experience. We head back out of the forest. And Hagrid sends me on his way.

NO ONE'S POV

Ares walks through the main doors of Hogwarts and is immediately stunned by an unknown figure. Out of the shadows descends Dumbledore, with a grim look on his face. The other teachers are their all with the same expression. No sympathy. Ares just stares back at them. The infernia's words come back to him. He gets them now.

"_locomotus", _Dumbledore says. Leading Ares and the other teachers down forbidden parts of the dungeons, where no one has set foot in for years. At the end of an unknown hallway there is a cell. Dumbledore floats Ares' stunned body into it, and cuffs him unto the back wall. "Sorry my boy, but its for the good of the school", he says. All the other teachers turn that backs and follow Dumbledore back into the light of the hallways.

None regretting the decision they made, none except Severus Snape. But we shall deal with that matter later. Now back to Ares.

ARES' POV

Eclipses. He eyes were full eclipses when he shut me in here. Mirrors. I guess the glass has shattered, I wonder when the pieces will be put back together. "_**Kavita?**_" "_**Master Ares?**_" "_**do we give up hope?**_" "_**Never master**_" "_**Good**_" "_**shall we make a plan master?**_" "_**Yes Kavita, I think that be a most wise idea**_".

NO ONE'S POV

To the uncommon outsider it would seem Ares had gone off the deep end. It sits in his cell muttering to himself. But Ares has a plan. A plan that involves the slytherins still under his curse. And with Kavita, his queen of marionettes, through her he pulls the strings to their minds. Hell hath no fury, like a hero's betrayal.


	6. Author's note

-1

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!

Sorry I haven't updated, I'm been trying to perfect my writing style, and getting back form winter break, early school mornings, and I had to figure out where I wanted this story to go.

So I'm very sorry that it took this long and I'll try to do better.

Merci!


	7. Curiouser and curiouser

-1"_Malfoy……wake up Malfoy……..MALFOY!!!!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Manners Malfoy, manners, or should I remind you of that with that same curse that I used before"_

"_Potter?"_

"_Ares"_

"_What….do you want?"_

"_I need your help"_

"_HELP!….HELP!….AFTER YOU PUT ME IN THIS BLOODY COMA FOR THE PAST COUPLE A WEEKS……YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU!?!!!"_

"_I guess that cold Malfoy indifference just doesn't work for you, Draco"_

"_Bastard!"_

"_I'm sorry my parents were married"_

"_You know what I meant!!!"_

"_You bore me…..now listen!, I'm in a pretty shitty position Malfoy, and if you help me, their just might be something in it for you"_

"_Really?"_

"_Cross my heart and hope to die"_

"_What?"_

"_Never mind, just think about it for awhile and I'll ask later about your answer"_

"_WAIT!…Har-ARES!…..WHAT'S IN IT FOR ME!!??!!?…….HEY!!!!……DAMNIT!!!_

_------------_

"Severus it seems as if Mr. Malfoy is finally beginning the stages of awakening", Madame Promfrey deduced.

"Are you sure Promfrey", Severus questioned.

"Yes, quite, you see he's exhibiting rapid eye movement, which means that he's experiencing some kind of dream, unlike the veggie-like state he's been in for the past couple of weeks", Madame Promfrey answered, trying to calm the frayed nerves of Severus.

Severus let out a sigh, fixed his demeanor and put upon his face that infamous sneer that we all love.

"Thank you Promfrey, I'll go owl Draco's father now", and with that statement Severus aka Professor Snape turned towards the door with an imaginary wind billowing his midnight robes and set off towards the owlery.

"That Severus!, always trying to hide his emotions!, it'll get him in trouble one of these days", Madame Promfrey sighed and got about to making the necessary potions Draco would need when he awakened.

-------------------

Severus set off at a brisk pace towards the owlery, his mind racing at the good news of Draco's health. Though this was just a visage at the guilt he's been trying to hide these past couple of months. Though Severus had done many atrocities in his life, none weighed as heavily on is heart than the imprisonment of Ares (Harry) Potter.

"Ah!, Severus my boy, having a good day I hope", this statement belonged to no other man than Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"As good as any day Headmaster", Severus briskly replied, and set about his way with no other formalities.

'_If I wasn't a professor I'd hex that man in an instant, twinkle and all. But first things first. I must owl Lucius about Draco, and of course the next plan of action about Ares. We have to get him out as quickly as possible before Dumbledore initiates his plan. To drain a wizard of his power is an outrage and I will not allow it to happen. There's no telling what he could do with the amount of power Ares has stored inside of him, we must waste no more time.'_

As Severus Snape was lost in thought, which is not a common practice for him, he failed to notice how the twinkle in one Albus Dumbledore's eyes had taken on a most nefarious glint. Almost as if a mask had melted away and revealed to the world the twisted soul that we put our faith and trust in. Turning away from the receding figure of Severus, Headmaster Dumbledore returned to his office to begin the delicate process of finding the right people to help him with his plan.


	8. The white Kitten did it

-1 A/N- OMG!, its been so long!!!, sorry but I couldn't figure out where to take the story next, and low and behold a thought just suddenly pops into my head.

Disclaimer- I own nada!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus descended towards the owlery, a look of complete concentration distorting his features. He gave off an aura that scared most students and teachers alike from his direction. If you had gotten close, enough you would have heard the mumbling that was repeatedly occurring form under hid breath. Simple, yet distorted sentences that very few would understand.

Choosing a simple brown school owl Severus now had to think of a way to write what was needed in an inconspicuous way.

_Lucius,_

_Glad to tell you that Draco is doing fine. Hope you drop by quite soon. The air around the lab here is still quite dank and stuffy; I hope that you can help me clear it._

_Sincerely, _

_Severus_

A bit idiotic to the unknown reader but Severus knew that if anyone could figure it out it would be Lucius. Telling the owl to head straight for Malfoy and manner and to come back directly for a reply Severus departed from the owlery. His thoughts again left him in an occupied frenzy so it was a good thing that his body knew just where to take him. Muttering the password to his personal quarters Severus sat down to a much needed fire whiskey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Maaallllfoooy???"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Have you decided?"_

"_What's in it for me if decide to help?"_

"_Your life"_

"_WHA-?"_

"_Right now Malfoy I am connected directly into your brain. One false move and I could obliterate you accidentally. One carefully planned move and I could put you in a brain-dead state where they would most likely pull the plug on you in a two week time period"_

"……"

"_Did that persuade you?"_

"_What do you need?"_

"_I need you to wake up for starters, and then I need you to go under my bed and release a certain 'friend' of mine from her cage"_

"_Cage?!?!?"_

"_Do it!"_

"_FINE! Just wake me up already!"_

In a two-second time, period Ares had released Draco from his confinement. Draco slowly sat up getting use to moving again. He was startled when a voice started to talk to him.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, nice to have you back with us"

Before he could reply, Madame Promfrey had shoved two potions down his throat, both of which had the fowl taste of vomit. Repressing his gag reflex Draco suffered through three more potions and a warning from Madame Promfrey. Released from Madame Promfrey's domain he made the trek towards the slytherin common room. Sweat trickled down his back as he headed towards Ares' bed, you could never tell what Ares was thinking.

Slipping aside the comforter Draco found a black drawstring back staring him right in the face. Grabbing it quickly before anything could jump out at him, Draco backed up a few paces and set it on the floor. He pulled out a metal cage adorned with five locks on its right side. A simple '_**Alohamora' **_and each lock clicked itself open. He was about to reach his hand onside until a familiar voice giggled at him.

"Hello Malfoy, a pleasure to see you again!"


End file.
